


quick repairs

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [387]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Yancy and Nate get stuck on the ferris wheel, and are promised quick repairs.
Relationships: Kyouhei | Nate/Ruri "Rukko" | Yancy "Nancy"
Series: Commissions [387]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	quick repairs

Yancy already kind of has to pee before she gets on the ferris wheel with Nate, but she does not say anything because she is a little embarrassed to just come out and say it like that. She is sure that she can wait until after they get back off the ride, and then she will be able to head to the bathroom, which is pretty close by, without it being that big of a deal. Right now, the urge is only slight, and she knows that the ferris wheel is going to be pretty romantic, something that she does not want to miss.

Normally, the line is pretty long, but right now, there is hardly any line, so they are guaranteed to be able to get on, another reason that she should not delay this for a very slight need to pee. She is going to be just fine, and she and Nate will have a great time on the ferris wheel, and everything will be fine. Better than fine, even; she is sure that everything will be just perfect.

The two sit across from each other, and the ride starts off, and it is a slow ascent, nice and comfortable, until slowly, more and more of the world around them comes into view. Nimbasa is always so beautiful, but especially at night, when everything is lit up, and the higher they go, the more of that they are able to see. Yancy knows now that this was not a mistake, and that it is every bit as romantic as she was told that it would be. She has pretty much forgotten the fact that she needs to pee, more focused on taking in the view, occasionally glancing over to Nate, so that she can see the look of excitement on his face.

It only makes him that much more endearing to her, and her heart races as she wonders just what is going to happen while they are suspended above the city, the bright lights sprawling out beneath them, with no one else around to hear them, or interrupt anything that might happen. It only makes sense for her to be a little excited about all of that, and that is more than enough to take her mind off of her steadily filling bladder. By the time they have made it to the top, she has forgotten entirely, more focused on the view and on her date.

Each time someone makes it to the top, the ride pauses for a little while, to give them a chance to enjoy what they see. That is why it takes so long to get up here, and it will take just as long to get back down, once they have had their turn looking out over the city. For a while, she just takes it in, not sure if she should say anything, or if that would ruin the moment. Her heart is racing a bit too much for her to think about making any sort of move, but Nate is right there in front of her, and whenever she catches his eye, she almost feels like she should go for it anyway, just to see what would happen.

However, she is not able to get up the nerve to do it, and Nate does not make any moves either, likely just as nervous as she is. Time continues to pass slowly, or at least, it feels like it is passing slowly. She would have expected their turn up here to fly by, and feel like it was over too soon, but it is starting to feel like they have been up here even longer than anyone else.

“Is it just me,” Nate speaks up, almost as soon as this thought enters her mind, “or have we been up here for a long time?”

“It does feel like it,” Yancy replies, but then she blushes, thinking of something she could say next, to move things along. “But I really don’t mind, as long as I’m with-”

“Attention, passengers,” a voice crackles through the small speaker in their cart. “We’ve run into a bit of technological trouble, so I ask for your patience while we get it sorted out.” The voice goes on to assure them that this is nothing to panic about, and that they will have the ferris wheel moving again as soon as possible, but until then, that they should remain right where they are, try not to panic, and continue to enjoy the lovely view.

Which is a lot easier said than done, because this announcement reminds Yancy of what she feels like is a very real reason to panic. She still has to pee, and it has gotten worse as they have sat up here. It was easy enough to forget it when caught up in the romance of the moment, and trying to figure out how to make a move on Nate, but now that she realizes she has no idea when she will actually get to go back down, she is starting to get really nervous.

If it were just the normal amount of time, she would have been okay. She knew before she got on that she would be fine in that case, but with these delays, she has no idea what to think. If it really is a quick fix, then she has nothing to worry about, but this could take hours, for all she knows. They did not give any real details, probably because they have no idea how long it is going to take, and if it takes too long, there is no way that she is going to be able to hold it, which is the worst, most humiliating thing that she could imagine right now.

Nothing would ruin the romance of the moment more than her peeing herself, and she is certain that that would ruin everything with Nate, and that he would be quick to cut things off once they got off the ride. No matter what, she has to make sure that she does not ruin things with him, but she can only hope that the repairs are quick enough that that does not become a risk.

“If only they didn’t look the doors on these carts,” Nate says, speaking up suddenly. “If I could get us out of here, Braviary could fly us to the ground really easily, but I bet they don’t want us taking matters into our own hands like that.”

“Probably not,” Yancy agrees, grateful for some conversation to help her take her mind off of things. “They don’t want to be held liable if you hurt yourself during your own escape attempt.”

“Even though I’d be doing it on my own, and it would have nothing to do with them. Well, except for their faulty machinery getting me stuck in the first place,” he says with a sigh. “They just want to fix everything themselves, so there really isn’t anything we can do but wait.”

“It won’t take very long, I’m sure,” she says, even though she is not sure at all. She just hopes that, by saying it out loud, she might be able to reassure herself, not wanting to have to worry so much about all of this, but she mentions none of this to Nate, not wanting him to know just how agitated she is right now. It is hard not to squirm in her seat, and she knows if she has to stay like this for much longer, she will not be able to sit still.

That is another problem that she did not think about. Not only does she have to hold it until they get back to the ground, but she also has to make sure that she does not do anything to make her desperation obvious to Nate. This is going to be even harder than she thought, and she finds that conversation does not take her mind off of it at all, and that it is hard not to be discouraged, the more that she thinks about it. With no option other than to simply hold it, with no idea of when the wait will be over, it is no wonder that she has no idea how she is supposed to be optimistic about the situation.

“At least we have the best view for the long wait,” Nate says after a moment. “It looks great up here.”

“It does!” she agrees quickly. Maybe, if things start to get romantic again, then they might make some progress in their budding relationship, and she might be able to forget how worried she is about the whole bladder situation. Maybe, but she kind of doubts it, and Nate drops the topic right after, just staring out at the city beneath them, and saying nothing else.

Yancy looks out as well, shifting a bit in her seat while he is not paying attention to her. How long has it been by now? Probably not very long at all, but every second that passes feels like an eternity as her bladder continues to ache and throb, demanding more and more attention from her, until she finds it impossible to stay still for very long, and she hopes that Nate does not notice every time that she shifts a bit in her seat, trying to keep herself from panicking as it grows steadily worse.

But when he speaks up again, he says something that she is not expecting to hear. “I just wish I’d known this was going to happen, cos I would have gone to the bathroom first,” he says with a nervous laugh. “But I guess if I’d known, I just wouldn’t have gotten on to begin with.”

This catches her attention, and when she looks closer at him, she can see that he looks a little uncomfortable, and that his smile seems a little forced. It isn’t that she is happy about Nate being desperate as well, but it does at least make her feel a little bit better to know that she is not alone. And though it will still be embarrassing to admit to, or even show signs of her need, she knows that he is going through the same thing, and will not think any less of her for it.

This is at least a positive, and she matches his nervous smile as she says, “I actually have to go too. I was hoping to go to the bathroom right after we got off here, but now…”

“Well, I’m sure we can both make it,” he says, giving her a much brighter smile, one that does not feel as forced. She feels better just from having Nate encourage her, and decides that she can make it, just the same as he can. “It just won’t be fun to wait, but we can handle it.”

“Of course we can,” Yancy agrees with a nod, and for a little while, that is enough to make her feel better about the whole situation. However, it is not long before she is squirming again, unable to stay still, but when she glances at Nate, she can see that he is fidgeting, his legs pressed close together, a look of discomfort on his face as he glances out the window, tapping a finger against it.

Yancy bites her lip, and once again wishes for any sort of movement, anything that might bring the two of them closer to the ground. Though it is nice to know that she is not alone, she also now has to worry for Nate as well as herself, and she really does hope that they can both make it. She still has no desire to wet herself, even if Nate will understand, and she also does not want him to end up in that situation, even though she knows that she will be understanding, and that it will not effect her feelings for him in the slightest.

As time continues to pass, it becomes apparent that this is not at all a quick fix, because they have been stuck for quite a while now. Yancy is beginning to grow frantic, and she is not sure how long she will be able to make it like this, especially while trying to not act too openly desperate. Merely knowing that Nate is desperate as well does not make her feel much better about squirming around too much, or doing something as childish as holding herself.

It seems like they are never going to get out of here, and she knows that she does not have much time left. Whenever she looks to Nate, he appears to be a little bit more agitated, so she knows that things can’t be easy for him, and she does not know why this had to happen to them. All they wanted was to enjoy the ferris wheel together, excited to see there was a short line and hurrying to take their turn. If they had just gone to the bathroom first, they might have been able to avoid this situation entirely, and even if they had still gotten stuck, they at least would have gotten stuck with empty bladders.

“I’m starting to get a little nervous about this,” Nate mumbles, as if talking to himself. But he looks up then and tries to force a smile. “But I’m sure we’ll be fine, so don’t worry!”

“I just don’t know about that,” Yancy replies, deciding to be honest with him. It is embarrassing, but she needs to get it out there that she is having her doubts about her own ability to hold it until the end, especially if Nate might be having his own doubts about that sort of thing. “I mean, it’s just…it’s been a long time, and it’s getting really bad.”

He shares a sympathetic, understanding look with her as he says, “But we can’t just give up! As long as we keep trying, I mean…it’s okay if we can’t make it, but we at least need to keep trying.”

“I will, I was just saying…I mean, I was just warning you, I don’t want you to…”

“I’m not going to think any less of you if you can’t,” he says, “just as long as you promise not to think any less of me if _I_ can’t.”

“I would never,” she agrees, and though that makes her feel a little better in her heart, it does nothing for her body, and her bladder is still screaming for relief. Finally unable to help it anymore, she pushes a hand into her lap, trying to do whatever she can to make this wait a little bit more bearable. She is not sure how she is going to make the mad dash to the bathroom once they get back on ground, but that is something that she will worry about when the time comes, and not a moment sooner.

Right now, she just needs to think about making it until the ferris wheel starts to move again, and she will worry about things from there, taking it all as it comes. Holding herself does help a little bit, but not very much, and it is still incredibly humiliating to do, making her cheeks burn as she tries not to make eye contact with Nate. However, when she steals a glance at him, she sees that he is not looking at her either, but rather, he has started holding himself as well. They are both squirming back and forth in their seats, neither of them able to hold still for even a second, both fighting a battle that there is no guarantee they can win.

Yancy does not want to be the first to lose, but it hits her all at once, a wave of desperation so powerful that there is nothing she can do to fight back against it. She yelps, catching Nate’s attention as a burst of liquid leaks out of her, and though she clamps down, redoubling her efforts, there is nothing she can do to stop another leak, and then another, until it is not a leak at all, and she is flooding her panties, moving her hand aside because it is already getting soaked.

“No, no, not yet,” she whimpers, but there is no helping it. Nate looks away as she begins completely wetting herself, trying to give her a bit of privacy, but there is nothing that can really make this situation any better for Yancy. She can’t believe all of this is happening, when all she wanted was to have a romantic night, and she can only hope that Nate meant it when he said that he would never think less of her for this. Of course, she knows that is the sort of guy that he is.

But as her stream starts to slow to a stop, her aching bladder finally empty, she looks up at him to see if she can read into any sort of reaction, but instead, she sees Nate blushing furiously, staring out the window, as a dark patch begins spreading across the lap of his shorts. It seems that he did not make it much longer than she did, that neither of them were able to make it to the ground. Though Yancy did not necessarily _want_ Nate to wet himself, she is kind of glad that she was not the only one, that she had him to share in the situation with her. Already, she feels a little bit better about it.

Of course, as soon as they are both empty, an announcement comes over the speakers and the ferris wheel begins to move, as they are informed that the repairs were finally completed, and that everyone should be making their way to the ground soon enough. They are thanked for their patience, but Nate and Yancy are a little less than pleased about the timing.

But once they exchange a glance, neither can help but laugh at the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
